Birthday Dreams
by DarthRhi
Summary: Its Hakkai's Birthday and Hakkai wonders what Gojyo is going to get him. Then Hakkai has naughty dreams of Gojyo, scared he hopes it wont happen. Not Graphic but Rated M, just in case! HakkaixGojyo


Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki

--

It was closing in on Hakkai's birthday, and Gojyo wanted to do something special. Of course Goku wanted to surprise Hakkai with a party, and Sanzo didn't want to have anything to do with it. Yet the monkey made the monk do it, that monk had a soft spot for that crazy monkey.

Hakkai had gotten a clue that they were going to plan a surprise, but he pretended not to know. Gojyo walks into the youkai's room, "Hello Mr.-Its-Almost-my-birthday!"

Hakkai blinks, "That's a long name…" smiles, and sits down on his bed.

Gojyo sits next to him and smiles, "So what do ya want from me for your birthday?"

The youkai blinks, "I don't need anything from you."

The kappa sighs, "Well too bad, I got you a present!" he smirks and goes to the door, "Ill see you tomorrow, get to bed its late." He leaves Hakkai's room laughing quietly.

The youkai blinks and lies in his bed, _"Wonder what he got me. Last year it wasn't much, but our relationship has gotten deeper…" _His eyes widen, _"No! Nothing nasty! He wouldn't do anything nasty!" _He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

_Dream_

_Hakkai walks out to the living room, there were presents on the floor next to the couch. No one was around, he sits on the couch. He sees a huge package in the corner; the tag was huge and said, "To Hakkai, From Gojyo"_

_He walks to the package and blinks, "This is pretty big…"_

_Suddenly Gojyo pops out of the package, the youkai falls to the floor every surprised. "G-gojyo!"_

_Gojyo had nothing on except ribbon around his privates, with a beautiful bow to go along with it, "Happy Birthday Big Boy!' The kappa winks at the youkai._

_Hakkai's eyes widen in fear, "Uh…Gojyo…I uh..."_

_The kappa walks over to him, "Hakkai you have to open your present." He smirks._

_Hakkai looks at the bow on the kappa, he blushes, "N-n-no Gojyo…I mean…"_

_The kappa kneels down, "Open your present." He smirks, "Come on you know you want too!"_

_The youkai sighs and starts to open it._

Hakkai wakes up screaming and sweating, "Holy Shit!"

"Hakkai! Are you ok?" Gojyo was in the doorway he looked worried.

The youkai looks at the kappa and shakes his head, "Sorry…. i-it was only a dream!"

The kappa blinks, "Uh are you going to be alright?" He starts to walk into Hakkai's room.

The youkai nods, "Yea Ill be fine go back to bed!" He didn't want Gojyo to come near him; he was embarrassed by his dream.

Gojyo shrugs, "Whatever…" He leaves the room.

Hakkai lays back down, "I cant believe I dreamed that…no more…of that…." He falls asleep again.

_Dream #2_

_He was lying in bed naked, he felt something warm clinging to his side. He pulls the blanket off and reveals a naked Gojyo next to him. "Gojyo? Why are you laying in my bed…and naked?"_

_The kappa sits up and leans against the youkai, "You don't remember? Last night we had fun? For your birthday?"_

_The youkai blinks, "N-no I do not remember…"_

_The kappa smirks, "Want me to refresh you memory?" He gets on top of Hakkai and kisses his neck. _

"_Gojyo! Wai-" He moans as the kappa moves down his body kissing._

Hakkai falls off his bed, he lays on the floor he was terrified, "I can't believe…I just dreamed that. I'm glad I woke up when I did."

Gojyo walks into the youkai's room again; he sees the scared youkai on the floor, "Uh Hakkai?"

The youkai jumps and looks at the kappa, "Gojyo! I just had fallen out of my bed." He laughs nervously.

The kappa raises an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

The youkai nods, "Yes! And why are you up?"

The kappa sighs, "I heard ya fall out of your bed, had to make sure everything was ok."

Hakkai laughs again, "Yes everything is fine."

The kappa sighs, "Ok man…"

--

It was morning and Hakkai didn't sleep the rest of that night, scared the dreams would go further. The youkai walks out to the living room suddenly Goku, Sanzo and the kappa pop out, "Happy Birthday Hakkai!"

The youkai smiles nervously remembering his dreams, "Wow thanks." Goku smiles and brings the youkai to the couch. He hands him a present, the tag said from Sanzo & Goku. He opens it and finds a tea set, the youkai smiles, "Thanks guys."

"I chose it out!" Goku's smile was ear to ear.

Sanzo hits him over the head, "Yea and you got the most expensive one!"

The monkey rubs his head, "But it's Hakkai!"

The monk sighs, "I know…"

Hakkai looks at Gojyo, "I thought you had a present for me?"

The kappa smiles, "I don't want to give it to you in front of these guys, tonight you'll have to wait and see."

Hakkai was uneasy the rest of the day; he was worried his dreams would come true. After Goku ate all the cake, Sanzo dragged him home. So there was Hakkai sitting on the couch, waiting for Gojyo to give him his present.

The kappa walks into the room, he was empty handed and looked disappointed. "I don't remember where I put it…"

The youkai blinks, "Oh…I'm sorry…"

The kappa grins, "I just forget where I put it ill find it…"

The youkai blinks, "I already I told you I didn't want anything…and…" His dreams came to mind and he blushes.

Gojyo runs over to him and jumps on the couch, "It was beer…I was going to make you drunk. Then…."

Hakkai blinks, "And do stuff like you did in my dreams?"

The kappa blinks, "Excuse me? You have naughty dreams last night?" He leans in, "Is that why you screamed and fell off your bed? Is that why you told me to leave you alone?"

Hakkai looks away, "Of course! I was scared…"

Gojyo grins, "Scared of me? Oh what did I do?"

The now embarrassed like crazy youkai tries to get away, "Its nothing!"

The kappa pins the youkai to the couch and kisses him. He rips open the youkai's shirt, and kisses his neck. Hakkai was blushing like crazy but couldn't help himself, his dreams were coming true and he didn't know what to do. The kappa removes both of their clothes and smiles at Hakkai "Are you ready for the best present ever?"

Hakkai moans, the kappa thought that meant, "Yes" so there they did it on the couch.

Hakkai was scared of his dreams yet the real thing wasn't scary at all.

--

I don't know…wasn't graphic! I'm afraid to write anything graphic…I don't know why! Anyway If you no like! No problem! I don't care!

DarthRhi


End file.
